


秘密恋爱 13

by yihenaihu



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihenaihu/pseuds/yihenaihu





	秘密恋爱 13

李赫宰向来是一个有行动力的人，把李东海从木浦接回来之后，就打电话给朋友们，要约他们出来吃饭。

曺圭贤接电话的时候还有点紧张，以为李赫宰要来兴师问罪，不过好在李赫宰语气还蛮友善，曺圭贤也就乐乐呵呵的答应了。

等到曺圭贤在酒桌上被灌个半死，而李赫宰还笑眯眯没事儿人一样的继续给他倒酒的时候，曺圭贤才意识到，这人根本就是一披着羊皮的狼。李赫宰真记仇一男的啊。

曺圭贤最后就差哭着求饶了，“别别别，哥!我喊你哥还不行么。真…真喝不了了。”

金希澈在一旁看他俩闹腾见怪不怪，倒是看着坐在角落里乖乖巧巧的李东海有点好玩。

李赫宰看孩子看得真紧。金希澈这么想。李东海从落座到现在，快仨小时了愣是一口酒没喝。

突然起了坏心思，金希澈倒了半杯白酒，又拿起自己的酒杯，趁着李赫宰不注意挪到李东海身边，“曺圭贤就是毒舌，说话不好听，说了什么让你不开心的话你别往心里去，他人挺好的没有恶意。李赫宰你也放心，我跟他快十年的兄弟了，人品绝对没问题，也懂怎么疼人。”

金希澈拍拍李东海的肩膀，慢慢把酒杯推到李东海眼前，“他今天带你来吃饭，就是认定你了，让我们也接受你的意思。赫宰以前的对象从来没这样正式的带给我们看过，他对你是真心的。我觉得你跟赫宰在一起也挺合适的，从今以后我认你这个弟弟。来，咱俩干一杯。”

李东海被金希澈说得一愣一愣的，又觉得特别感动，拿过酒杯就干了。完了还特别乖的说了句:“谢谢希澈哥。”

金希澈被吓了一跳，没想到小孩儿还挺猛。但又确实觉得李东海特别可爱，不自觉对他的疼爱又加了几分。

李东海酒量可以说是没有，喝一小口鸡尾酒都能醉，更别提那半杯白酒。等李赫宰收拾完曺圭贤，坐回李东海身边的时候，看着李东海红扑扑的脸颊，感觉不对劲了。

“海海，这杯子里是水吗？”李赫宰指了指桌子上还剩一点点底的玻璃杯，耐心地问着。

“是…是白酒，哥哥。”李东海已经醉了，脑子晕晕乎乎的，反应有点迟钝，笑嘻嘻的回答。

“小傻瓜。”李赫宰无奈地叹了口气，“不是不让你喝酒的吗?”

“希…希澈哥，人好。”李东海话都说不清楚了，喝醉之后软成一团，格外的腻歪人，伸手就搂上了李赫宰的脖子。

金希澈看了在旁边吹口哨，被李赫宰狠狠瞪了一眼。“呀，哥你真是的，他喝不了酒的。”

金希澈一脸无辜的表情:“我也没想到是这么不能喝啊，真的只喝了一点儿。行了，我看今天就到这儿吧，我把曺圭贤弄回去，你别管了，走吧。”

李赫宰点点头，李东海还挂在他的身上不肯下来，李赫宰干脆直接把人抱了起来，“那麻烦哥了，我们先走了。”

叫了代驾，李赫宰费了半天劲才把李东海送进后座，然后自己上车坐在李东海旁边。

几乎是刚坐上车的第一秒，李东海又粘了过来，搂着李赫宰不肯撒手。

喝醉的李东海手上没轻没重的，李赫宰被勒得有点难受，哄着李东海放手也没用，便由着他了。

可李赫宰没想到喝醉的李东海这么能闹腾。“酒精难道是什么催情剂吗?”在李东海不老实的要往李赫宰腿上坐的时候，李赫宰发出这样的疑惑。

车内的空间很小，李东海想跨坐在李赫宰腿上着实有点困难。但小朋友就跟着了魔一样，非要坐上去不可。不可避免的在李赫宰腿上蹭来蹭去，当感觉到身下有什么硬邦邦的东西顶着自己的时候，李东海就像没电了的机器人，突然不动了。

李赫宰被李东海撩得起了反应，却看见小朋友死机了一般，忍不住轻笑出声，发坏的在李东海耳边吹气:“海海怎么不动了，嗯?海海真是一个坏小孩，想跟哥哥在车上做吗?可是还有司机在呢。”

李东海再晕乎也还知道羞耻，听了李赫宰这话害羞的把头埋进李赫宰的怀里，疯狂地摇头。

李赫宰伸手拍拍李东海的背安抚着，李东海倒也不闹了，乖乖在座位上坐着。李赫宰以为李东海酒劲儿过去了，侧身一看，李东海眼睛直愣愣的盯着前方走神，眼神发散。得了，还醉着呢。

又费了半天劲好不容易把人弄到家，进了玄关连灯都没有打开，李东海就被壁咚到了墙上。

李赫宰整个人把李东海圈住，黑暗的环境让李东海什么都看不清，但下一秒李东海的唇就被狠狠吻住。

李赫宰接吻的时候手也没闲着，直接探到李东海的内裤里，上下撸动着，要把小东海唤醒。

没过一会儿李东海也硬了，因为酒精的作用再加上被挑拨起了情欲，浑身上下难受得很。

“哥哥……好热。”李赫宰终于放过了李东海的嘴唇，开始一路向下吻，李东海有了喘息的机会，大口呼吸着空气，声音听起来很委屈，“哥哥，我好难受。”

“哪里难受，嗯?”李赫宰本来只是在亲吻，问这话的时候使坏轻轻咬住了李东海的乳头。

李东海被刺激的一个激灵，呻吟不可抑制的从口中传出。

李赫宰只顾着玩弄一边的行为让李东海感觉不爽，主动着把另一边的乳头往李赫宰嘴里送。李赫宰轻轻笑了一声，把小樱桃含在了嘴里，满足了李东海。

李赫宰粗暴的把李东海扒了个精光，t恤牛仔裤乱糟糟的扔在地上。反观他自己却是衣冠整整，抱着人就往卧室里走。

把李东海轻轻放在床上，李赫宰从床头柜拿出润滑油挤在手上，准备给李东海扩张。

手指探进去的一瞬间就被紧紧吸住了，李赫宰笑着打趣:“不是刚刚吃过晚饭吗？海海下面的小嘴还是很饿吗?”

一根手指，两根手指，三根手指……李赫宰怕李东海受伤，扩张的很慢，却引起了李东海的不满。

李东海被欲望折磨的不行，偏偏李赫宰一直不给，于是声音都带了哭腔:“哥哥…我想要。”

“想要什么?”李赫宰向来喜欢在床上欺负李东海，也喜欢看李东海在床上掉眼泪的样子。此刻正把自己的性器怼在李东海的小穴口上，蹭来蹭去的就是不进去。

后穴的空虚在叫嚣，酒精麻痹了神经，好像让李东海少了很多羞耻感，“想…想要哥哥操我。”

李赫宰被刺激到了，一下子就将性器全部顶了进去。

“啊…唔……好大，好深。”

“宝贝，”李赫宰面对面抱住李东海，轻轻亲吻他的额头、眼睛和嘴唇，“你里面好热，夹得可真紧。”

一开始还是慢慢的动作，等李东海完全适应了，李赫宰便加快了速度抽插，全部抽出来再狠狠的撞进去，每一下都顶到李东海的敏感点。

李东海被顶的狠了，连呻吟都变得细细碎碎的不完整。

“嗯…啊……!”李东海的声音突然变了调，后穴紧紧的收缩，李赫宰知道这是李东海快到了，但他非但没有停下动作反而操得更猛。

李东海求饶:“哥哥，慢…慢一点……我不行了…我要到了……”

李赫宰这时候倒是听话，放慢了速度，随后缓缓的从李东海身体里退了出来，看小朋友脸色绯红，因为空虚而在自己身下扭动着腰肢。

“嗯……”李东海不解的看着李赫宰，原本紧紧抓着枕头手攀上李赫宰的背。快被干到高潮却又被迫停下，李东海难受得不行，小声哀求着:“哥哥…”

“求求我，海海，你求求我。”

“哥哥，求求你了。”李东海眼泪流个不停，但李赫宰还不满意，“不要喊哥哥。叫老公。

后穴一张一合的收缩着，此时只想着被填满。李东海希望李赫宰赶紧狠狠的操进来，也顾不上什么羞耻和不好意思，喊着:“老公…老公……求求你了老公…”

李赫宰一下子顶到底，替李东海擦掉眼泪，身下疯狂抽插着，嘴上倒用最温柔的语气说着流氓话:“老公在这呢。海海不哭了…海海给老公生个宝宝好不好?”

“呜…呜呜呜。可…可是海海是男孩子。啊…啊……”

李赫宰一边操干着一边用手撸动着李东海的性器帮他缓解欲望，“没关系，那海海当哥哥一辈子的宝宝就好了。”

李东海哭着射了出来。

因为高潮，李东海的小穴紧紧的吸着李赫宰的性器，让李赫宰爽的不行。又继续操了几下，李赫宰感觉要射了，从李东海体内退出来，摘掉套子就把性器往李东海嘴边送。

“宝宝。”李赫宰拍拍李东海的脸颊。

李东海当然知道他想要做什么，乖乖张开嘴含住了李赫宰发烫的性器。李赫宰按住李东海的头就是一顿抽插，好几下顶到喉咙最深处，李东海被插的不舒服，但也只能支支吾吾的发出几个单音节。

等到李东海已经感到嘴角酸痛的时候，李赫宰才匆忙的拔出来，射了李东海一脸。

李东海因为高潮余韵还未散去的绯红的脸上，散落着白色的精液。李赫宰看得眼红，捏着李东海的下巴狠狠吻了上去。

李东海刚经历了一场激烈的性事，再加上醉酒头晕脑胀的，倒在床上闭上眼的下一秒就要睡过去。李赫宰这时候不再忍心欺负小孩，在李东海额头落下轻轻一吻，柔声安抚道:“宝宝安心睡吧，剩下的都交给哥哥。”


End file.
